Thoughts on a Day
by raileht
Summary: Somehow, she chose him. Happiness chose him. Dare he question that?


**Thoughts on a Day**  
>by: raileht<br>**  
><strong>

**Summary:** Somehow, she chose him. Happiness chose him. Dare he question that?**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>The ones you don't know are mine, the ones you do aren't.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T, to be safe

**Warning: I have never attempted these characters like this before. And I'm not entirely a shipper. I heard a song and thought it would've been nice for this pairing. Pre-show, of course. A crappier version of my usual crap, unfortunately.**

**Note: **Feel free to throw rocks, but only for rational reasons, alright? Like I said, it's not my ship and this really came out because of a song. No promises. I know this sucked but it's not my ship! And after this, believe you me, I will be going back to my own. Haha!

**-o0o0o0o-**

He's never been one for perfect days.

As far as he knows, what _is _a perfect day anyway? He's not the type, at least, not the kind of man he would think himself to be so he doesn't think about perfect days.

But he might make an exception, on this particular day because as far as he knew, this was as close to perfect as he's ever seen.

They leave Chicago behind on that day, if only for a few days. They have lives to get back to, but for now, it's just him, her and the car she had found herself laughing at when his best friend drove it in for them. It was a red convertible, old school and definitely something she'd found quite hilarious. She laughed a lot today and that counted a lot for making today perfect.

He loved to see her laugh, she was at her most beautiful then to date because whenever she did that, the cutest sounds would come from her lips, her eyes would go bright and that was he could truly see what happiness was. He was sure he could spend the rest of their lives making her laugh, if only to see what joy was.

For him, she defined happiness. Not just his, but his entire definition of a word that meant nothing now unless it was about her.

It was getting dark and she was asleep next to him, but even then he could still see the flecks of confetti in her hair, could see the pieces of rice in her dark locks and on the seat of the car. He didn't mind and instead, placed a kiss on the top of her head and kept driving. He would keep going until they reach their destination and he would let her sleep. She deserved as much considering how big a day it had been.

Besides, he didn't mind watching her sleep either. She weighed a feather when he carried her, even less as she leaned against him. And in the sea of white satin that made her pale skin glow and her hair seem like a cloak of black silk, he was sure he would let her sleep forever that way. Nothing could beat the peace and happiness that radiated from her, even as she slumbered next to him, unbothered by the wind as it blew through the windows.

It would be nice, wouldn't it? If they could stay like that, if somehow he could find some way to freeze time and keep this moment forever. Just the two of them, leaving the world behind to be together, the way it should be for the rest of their lives. He was complete this way, in love with her and being loved by her in return. This was it, this was happiness, everything.

But no, that's not how life worked. Perfect as it was, they would have to move forward. And that was okay, as long as they had each other, as long as she would stay next to him, sleeping, awake, laughing or however else she would want to be. She was perfect for him, everything he could ever want, ever imagine. He only hoped he could be the same for her, if not more.

Looking back on the way she laughed, the way she kissed him that day, the way she just seemed to exude happiness, he was almost sure he was indeed enough for her. He didn't deserve her that much he knew, but she chose him. Somehow, she chose him. Happiness chose him. Dare he question that?

The rattling removed him from his thoughts and a smirk spread across his handsome features. He should have taken care of that, he thought, knowing just how funny his friends thought it would be to do something so old school. The tin cans rattled on even as he drove and he had to wonder what they'd done to make those damned cans hang on even after all the miles they covered. He was pretty sure they hit every mark in the book when it came to the traditions, the rattling of the cans only emphasized that point.

He smiled and moved his arms, pulling her close and felt himself soften just a little bit more when she unconsciously moved her head to his shoulder, leaning closer until her head safely tucked underneath his. What she was doing to him, he should damn her for, but found he couldn't. She was making him soft, making him different, but that was okay. He was pretty sure he would do anything for her.

God help anyone who dared take her away from him, he thought somewhat darkly then shook his head and placed another kiss on her hair. He couldn't afford to think about that today. This day was meant for happiness, for bright thoughts and an even brighter future. He would keep such things to himself, knowing she would only tease him about it later, call him a caveman for being so possessive even though he knew she secretly liked it. They were devoted to each other, nothing could break that.

But it scared him too, this new life. He was allowed that, wasn't he? It was one thing to dream, to actually want something so much and to want a lot, but it was another to finally _have_ it. He had it all now, hadn't he? And while he was happy, he couldn't help but be afraid as well. This was a lot and that meant a lot to lose as well. It was terrifying, this kind of happiness. He had it now, now how do you hold on to it? This feeling, he was liking it a little too much, enjoying holding her more and more, now he was afraid to lose that. Somehow, he had to hold on, do whatever it took to make sure he didn't lose _this_.

He didn't think he would survive it, losing this life.

Losing her.

God forbid. It was unfathomable and just the thought of it was enough to make him want to hold her closer even more, hold on to her and never let go. This was _his_ life, _their _life and without her, it simply couldn't make sense.

He could not imagine his own parents ever being this way, could not imagine his father standing there, watching his mother as she walked towards him in a white dress the way she did. He couldn't imagine that, not them. Actually, he couldn't imagine anyone feeling the way he did that day, he just couldn't.

She had walked towards him, a smile underneath the veil, the sunlight pouring from the windows the way they did. She was radiant and he could barely hold himself back, even when his heart thundered under his skin. His hands had gone clammy, not because he was nervous, but because he wanted to reach out and touch her, in all her beauty. His best friend touched his shoulder, he didn't feel that until later. It was her, all her that he could see, nothing else.

Not his mother weeping into her handkerchief, not his father holding himself upright through the moment, not her mother smiling at him or her father who was right next to her. She was radiant, so radiant that everything else just melted away. Then she smiled at him, underneath the veil, she smiled at him the way she did whenever she was about to laugh.

Dressed in white, her eyes twinkling in the sun and laughter just threatening to bubble out—that moment was just one of the many he would never, ever forget for the rest of his life.

Because it was right then, in that very moment, he knew for sure he was the luckiest man in the world.

He loved his mother, he did, but he could not imagine her being ever as lovely, ever as happy. His father was different, not something he would ever want to be. He wouldn't be like him, not ever. He would love her even more with each day, each year, each moment and he would never stop wanting to be with her, next to her, loving her.

And she would never be like his mother, of that he was sure. They were different from his parents, they were in love and it was real. They were going to stay in love for the rest of their lives. He couldn't imagine the very idea of being able to stop loving her. She just simply didn't allow that.

Because this was happiness, real happiness, and with her with him, nothing could ever come close to being the way.

The way she held his hand, the way she kissed him, the way she giggled quietly even when the priest spoke as their eyes met, he knew all this could only lead to more happiness. Everything went on and the ceremony continued, but in the middle of it all, he held her hand, unwilling to let go and she held on.

Vows were spoken, but nothing could beat the words she'd uttered just before their lips finally touched,

"_I love you forever, Peter Florrick."_

And that was yet another moment to never forget.

Sitting there, driving towards the rest of their lives, Peter knew as he held his new wife close.

He would love her forever too.


End file.
